tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
Bjorn Haetmorn
Bjorn Haetmorn’s mother may have been a paramour, but she was an excellent mother. He did not remember much about her, but he did remember she had the most beautiful voice when she sang to him. Being a bastard child was not easy, and an orphan even more so. Two assassins broke into his home one evening when he was seven and killed his mother as he his under the bed; her former employer was a jealous man. He learned to survive, and he learned you could not trust anyone but yourself. Laws were good to suggest behavior in order to have a functional society, but surviving sometimes required disregard for the laws – even if it mean slitting a throat. The first spilled juglar by Bjorn’s hand was a priest who was too fond of the boys he harbored from the street. Even the gods could not be trusted. Bjorn was skilled at blending in and disappearing in a crowd, and his skill soon earned him coin for those who wished to create a space in society for themselves that was higher than their current position. Bjorn helped facilitate said space. He preferred not to kill, it was a terrible sin, but his name was already black in the eyes of the gods. The latest client of his was Nostrom Markel; Bjorn was to slip a ledger book into the bedroom of Nostrom’s brother, Kruug. It was an easy play; too easy with hindsight. Bjorn was captured during his exit of Kruug’s home, set up by Nostrom. Bjorn ironically shared a cell with Kruug that evening. Upon chatting, Kruug offered to hire Bjorn to kill both his brother and father to secure his inheritance. Bjorn declined politely, but was sickened by the greed of the Markel brothers. Bjorn was confident he could escape the cells of the boat, but one of his paddy wagon cellmates was apparently a popular guy. As soon a the lock was cracked and brute of a man began swinging, Bjorn did not waste any time. He sprang from the wagon’s hold, climbed on top, and kicked on guard in the driver’s seat in the head and grabbed the spear of the other guard. Kruug pulled down the other guard and began choking him with an evil smile. Bjorn climbed down and calmly thrust the spear into Kruug – partly to spite his brother Nostrom who didn’t want his brother killed and the other to spite Kruug who wanted to live at the price of others in order to be rich. The Markel family will pay their own price. The brute had somewhat calmed down and the fake guards had secured the other detail. Bjorn led them to a safe house who owed him a favor and the lay low. But Nostrom Markel was furious. The group seemed to function well enough, and Bjorn could leverage some of them. The best option was the army, and Bjorn could use some weapons training. He’d defect once he’d learned enough. Category:Player Character Category:Human